


Borrowed Trophy

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Giants, Unbirthing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED → Okay, but Nero being unbirthed would be a dream come true! Always having to be all strong and tough all the time, how nice would it be to be suckef inside a nice tight hole and feel so loved and protected





	Borrowed Trophy

Oh, Nero… he deserves it so much! To be kissed and adored all over, for his body to be massaged and sucked on while he’s drawn into a warm, wet, comforting body.  
  
It was the complete opposite to his traumatic time within the Saviour’s monstrosity of a womb– he had been cold, drained, shivering with rage and a fear that sat at the back of his head and heart. In there, he was churned and manipulated by pulsing bags of vulgar meat that beat him back and forth until he felt numb in the head and soul,   
  
No… in here, he was safe. Encased by flesh that throbbed and radiated a heat that soothed him to the soul, he felt it on his bare skin; slimy and slick, smooth and wrinkled until his bulk pulled it taut as muscles pulled him deeper and deeper, promising him rest and succour. A heart beat, rush of blood and the swell and sweep of breath in his ears blotted out his thoughts and replaced them with tranquility.  
  
 _This… this is what it means… to be loved…_  
  
  
“Hey! Don’t you close your eyes! You hear me, kid!?” Dante bellowed as his hand slapped onto the soft plane of the demon’s (very shapely) belly. “Geez, what did you go doing that for, anyway!?”  
  
“You’re looking  _mighty_ small from here, Son of Sparda,” Nevan purred as she leant down. Her soft hair draped across Dante as a smooth smirk painted its way across her face. “Do you want to join your boy?” She groaned softly as she rippled her muscles and pulled more of Nero into her silken, sopping wet cunt. All that remained were his legs as he made a pretty bulge in her belly while squeezing through her tight cervix. “You never  _did_ play with me enough. Do you keep all your girls as trophies? It’s only right that  borrow one of yours, don’t you think?”  
  
Dante sighed and set his hands on his hips.  
  
“He’s at least gonna have a good time in there, right?”  
  
Nevan nodded and laid herself down on her folded arms.  
  
“…  _huh_.”  
  
“Don’t you want to watch him go in? He’s almost done~” the greater demoness giggled, sleazy and so delightfully. Dante had to admit, she looked pretty fucking incredible at this size… and the prospect of new, bizarre sensation held its own appeal. The only question was Nevan’s trustworthiness. His train of thought was so rudely interrupted, however, by a squelch and wet slurp of soaked cunt lips closing. Nevan sighed in exaggerated bliss as she pulled up… and up… until Nero ascended rapidly into her womb and curled into a ball, pressed into Dante’s side. Idly, Dante found himself rubbing the straining skin and the outline of the lad within.  
  
Nevan shifted her massive legs, pulling her knee up higher.  
  
“Go on, Dante. There’s plenty of room…”  
  
“Tempting as it is, babe, I gotta get him home for dinner. Have your fun before then or I’m back with my knife, huh?”  
  
Giant lips wrapped around half of Dante’s face when Nevan smooched him and a hand snuck around her belly, where skin pulled so taut it grew pallid, and snaked between her thighs.  
  
Was there some kind of medal for resisting the boner of a lifetime? Dante deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Giant Nevan!! ❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎


End file.
